Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Zoo-Elefantenpfleger: „Jetzt möchte ich etwas zurückgeben“ - Seit 38 Jahren arbeitete der Tierpfleger Brian Batstone im Kölner Zoo. Der Sohn eines Engländers hat den Aufbau des neuen Elefantenhauses maßgeblich begleitet und mit den Dickhäutern gearbeitet. Nun geht der 62-Jährige in den Ruhestand. - 02.07.2011. *Vom Glauben an die Trauben - Zur Weinprobe beim Elefantenkellner: Ein Besuch bei den Winzereien in Thailand. - Pungwan! Ya ded a gnun!" Das ist Thailändisch und heißt "Pungwan! Lass die Trauben hängen!" Das Kommando gibt Worarat seinem drei bis vier Tonnen schweren Begleiter: Pungwan (35), einem Elefanten im besten Mannesalter. Worarat ist sein Führer, Trainer und Pfleger. - 02.07.2011. *Panel to decide on ‘mercy killing’ of elephant - The state forest department has formed a committee of experts for advice on “mercy killing” of a critically injured elephant, which was hit by a train in Jalpaiguri district last week. - 02.07.2011. *Now, diet charts for jumbos too - CHENNAI: Temple elephants in Tamil Nadu have also joined the throng of weightwatchers, with dietary charts to cut down on the sugar and starch they consume and workouts planned for them. - 02.07.2011. *As monsoon sets in, it's spa time for Guruvayur tuskers - GURUVAYUR: The sprawling Punnathur Kota compound, housing the largest stock of captive elephants in the world, transformed into a jumbo spa on Friday. - 02.07.2011. *Rescued elephant calf finds new wild family - Found injured and weak. - June 2011: A rare conservation success story is emerging from Manas National Park with the sighting of a rehabilitated elephant having been accepted into a wild herd. - 02.07.2011. *Hyderabad: Elephant procession doubtful - HYDERABAD: The age-old tradition of taking out Bonalu procession on an elephant might soon become a part of history. With just over two weeks left for the Bonalu, a prominent Telangana festival, temple authorities of the Ujjaini Mahakali temple in Secunderabad and Mahakali temple in the Old City are hoping the state government gives permission for the elephant procession. - 01.07.2011. *Ausstellung rund um den Elefanten in Schloss Friedenstein - Mit einem bunten Programm feiern die Museen auf Friedenstein am Samstag einen Elefantentag. Von 10 bis 16 Uhr zeigt die Stadt Gotha Kostbarkeiten und Kurioses rund um das Rüsseltier. Der Schirmherr der Sonderausstellung "Elefantastisch!" ist natürlich als Ehrengast da: der blaue Elefant aus der "Sendung mit der Maus". - 01.07.2011. *Die Tiere zählen zur Familie - Dressurnummern sind die Spezialität des Circus Luna / Manche Tiere wurden dort schon geboren. - "Manege frei" heißt es am heutigen Freitag, wenn die 15 Artisten des Circus Luna um 16 Uhr ihre Premiere in St. Blasien geben. Bis Montag folgen weitere vier Vorstellungen, in denen eine Mischung zwischen klassischer Artistik, Dressuren und Clownerien geboten wird. Und Elefant Benjamin dürfte so manchem St. Blasier schon bekannt sein, ging er doch am vergangenen Mittwoch in der Domstadt auf "Werbetour". - 01.07.2011. *Cruelty against captive elephants must stop - It is a strange kind of cruel act which is taking place against elephants in Kerala. First and foremost, the greatest punishment which an elephant can be given is during the time of poorams. Although owners give their elephants to pull logs in the saw mills and load them on trucks for monetary gain, poorams, where people love to see elephantsput them through even more stress. - 01.07.2011. *Zoo refuses to lend tusker - HYDERABAD: Ignoring pleas of various temple committees, Nehru Zoological Park authorities on Thursday refused to lend their elephant to participate in the forthcoming Bonalu festival processions. The Bonalu festivities start in Golconda on July 3 and continue till July 25. - 01.07.2011. *Expert opinion for injured jumbos - JALPAIGURI: Forest department officials have sought opinion from experts working in north Bengal forests for treating the elephants injured on the train tracks on Saturday. - 01.07.2011. *TIERE IM ZOO: Die Mär von der artgerechten Haltung - Deutsche Zoos verbauen Millionen und versprechen ein würdevolles Gehege. Doch artgerecht kann Gefangenschaft nie sein, sagen Tierschützer. Elefanten bekommen Fußverletzungen, Raubkatzen drehen durch - denn der Käfig ist nur ein Bruchteil des natürlichen Reviers. - 30.06.2011. *New Toledo Zoo elephant named 'Lucas' after county - TOLEDO, Ohio— The Toledo Zoo has announced the winning name for its male African elephant born this month: Lucas, also the name of the zoo's home county. - 30.06.2011. *Asian Elephant Preserve grand opening at Rosamond Gifford Zoo - A new exhibit opened at the Rosamond Gifford Zoo. YNN's Erin Clarke tells us about the Asian Elephant Preserve. - SYRACUSE, N.Y. -- Thursday was a day of celebration for a project years in the making: A four acre preserve for the Rosamond Gifford Zoo's Asian elephants. - 30.06.2011. *Jumbos run amok, injure 1 - MYSORE: A herd of wild elephants on Thursday created ruckus running wild in the villages close to Heggadadevanakote and attacked one person injuring him grievously. - 30.06.2011. *Thursday Pygmy Elephants - Hello party people! I don't want to intrude on what I imagine is a wonderful day of enjoyment and/or lovemaking on your part, but if you have time...how about a few links? Take the jump for 'em. - 30.06.2011. *Karnataka: Elephant corridor still a far-fetched dream - BANGALORE: Constructing elephant corridors around Mysore elephant reserve area, which is a big step towards preventing man–animal conflict, still seems to be a far-fetched idea. It will take much time, said BK Singh, Principal Chief Conservator of Forests (Wildlife). - 30.06.2011. *Spenden statt Eintritt - Die „AaSeerenaden“ sollen nicht nur musikalischen Hochgenuss bieten, sondern auch helfen. So wird um Spenden für Münsters Elefanten-Park und die Wale vor der Küste Chiles gebeten. - 29.06.2011. *Zebras weggepustet! Elefant spielt Wasserwerfer - Leser-Reporterin Sonja Schubert (38) aus Althütte in Baden-Württemberg fotografierte, wie ein Elefantenbulle zwei Zebras mit einer vollen Rüsselladung Wasser so richtig schön nass machte. - 29.06.2011. *Herpesvirus claims another elephant as search for answers continues - With few resources, researchers work to contain fatal elephant virus. - This past May the Berlin Zoo announced that Ko Raya, a 2-year-old female Asian elephant, had died of an infection caused by a particularly virulent species of herpesvirus discovered only within the past two decades. - 29.06.2011. *Orangutans and Pygmy Elephants Protected in the Heart of Borneo - Orangutans and pygmy elephants now have nearly 300,000 "FSC certified" hectares of precious habitat sited in the Heart of Borneo project with forest managers also responsible for other endangered species like clouded leopards and Sumatran rhinos in the reserves—specifically Ulu Segama-Malua and Tangkulap-Pinangah in the Malaysian state of Sabah, Borneo. - 29.06.2011. *Wild Cow Elephant Relocated To Pahang - MACHANG, June 29 (Bernama) -- A wild cow elephant, caught by the Kelantan Wildlife and National Parks Department in the jungles of Kampung Pek on Monday, was today relocated to Pahang. - 29.06.2011. *27 jumbos killed on tracks in 7 years - KOLKATA: The railway tracks of Jalpaiguri have been a graveyard of jumbos. As many as 27 elephants have been killed by trains speeding through the forests of the district in the last seven years, including seven of a herd at Banarhat last year. - 29.06.2011. *State Forest Department to radio collar wild elephants - In an attempt to reduce man-animal conflict and warn farmers about the movement of crop raiding elephants in Coimbatore Forest Circle, the State Forest Department has proposed to radio collar an elephant from a herd, which will be monitored for two years. - 29.06.2011. *Elephant in Japan zoo waits for city mate - Fuku-chan, a 13-year old female elephant in Japan’s Fukuyama city, will have to wait longer for an Asian mating partner to be imported from Mumbai or other parts of India. Yoshihiko Matsuura, director general of Economic and Environment Affairs Bureau, has written to the Brihanmumbai Municipal Corporation (BMC) chief Subodh Kumar to facilitate a male elephant’s visit to his zoo for mating purpose. - 29.06.2011. *Elephant Gathering - Sri Lanka reservoir flood move may end elephant gathering. - June 29, 2011 (LBO) - A plan by authorities to flood an ancient reservoir in Sri Lanka during the dry season may disrupt a centuries old migration of wild elephants who congregate in what is possibly the largest such gathering in the world, a leisure group has warned. - 29.06.2011. *The Indian horses bred to fight elephants - How the Marwari, a hardy breed of battle horse, helped change India forever. - With their cutely curved ears they may appear purely decorative, but the Marwari warhorses were instrumental in shaping Indian history. Trained to fight enemies on sword-wielding elephants and bred to withstand the crippling desert heat, their efforts on the battlefield were inextricably linked to the rise and fall of their royal Rajput masters. - 29.06.2011. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen